The invention relates to a mattress for aircraft. On board VIP aircraft, business jets and government aircraft, and occasionally in First Class in commercial transport aircraft, beds having a level lying surface are used. The mattress used for such beds requires a licence under aviation law and, in particular, has to be tested for flammability by a method described in more detail below. Mattresses fulfilling requirements under aviation law usually offer a low degree of lying comfort.